Mixed Muse Hour
by Little Zephyr
Summary: Just some random staories of my and my friends' muses. Characters from games including, Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts, Tales of the Abyss, Pokemon, Tales of Symphonia and Dangan Ronpa. No yaoi, just crack!ships. only OCs are muns and slight mentions of OCs. Slight cussing... Please R&R! Based off some roleplays.


***PLEASE READ* A/N: this fic includes characters from Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Dangan Ronpa and Pokemon. There is no connection to the actual plots of the games and are strictly AU. **

**Muse: the characters**

**Mun: the roleplayer/admin of the characters**

**Muns in this fic include Me(April) and my friends Shelly and Kiara/Kirar**

**April's muses: Ratatosk(mostly canon- ToS), Yellow(mostly canon- pokemon) Ventus(AU ten years old- KH), Sora(AU and canon, ask for details- KH), Tusk(Axew- Pokemon), and Pit(mostly canon with knowledge of Super Smash Bros- Kid icarus) **

**Shelly's muses: Luke Fon Fabre(mostly canon, long haired Luke, sometimes short haired- ToA), Lea(mostly canon, crack!Lea, Kh:DDD), Naegi(Crack!Naegi, very very Crack!Naegi- DR)**

**Kiara's muses: Riku(Actor AU- KH), Roxas(Actor AU- kh), Kairi(Actor AU- kh), Anti-sora and Sora(Sharing a body- kh), Vanitas(alternate personality of my Sora- kh), Kid!Aqua and Kid!Terra(sometimes older aqua and older terra- kh), basically the whole kh cast in the actor AU(ask for details), and Dark pit(mostly canon- kid icarus) **

**We own nothing, just the ideas. **

* * *

The muse mansion was large, that was a fact, but large enough to get lost in? That was just plain annoying for the winged hero… Hands behind his head, clasped together, Pit lazily made his way down the hall that carried many pictures of not only his but his fellow muses' adventures. He thought of them more like memories than anything.

One picture was more of a painting. It had the young blond, Ventus, with two younger children, a girl with azure hair and a brunet boy. Friends of the young apprentice, perhaps? That was more than likely.

Next picture was of three friends again, together in what looked like a hospital. Two, a brunet boy and red haired girl, lay in the beds, laughing while the silver haired boy had a strained face. _Trying not to laugh?_ The angel thought with a chuckle as he stopped at the next picture.

The last picture was a drawing of him and his counterpart fist bumping. Smiling, he admired the drawing for a bit, noticing the smug smirk on Pittoo's face.

"April sure does like drawing," he mused to himself, touching the picture slightly before spotting a door down the hall. Flexing his wings curiously, he made his way to the door. The first thing he thought was, "Ugh."

Books. Books everywhere. Why books? He would never find out unless he asked the crazy bird lady herself. Pit was halfway out the door when he heard a small voice talking sweetly. He turned and tilted his head. "Isn't that Ven?" he whispered to himself, thinking of the small boy. Deciding to check it out, he strained his ears to listen where it was coming from. Knowing April, or maybe Kiara, the two bookworms probably made the library more of a maze than the mansion itself and with the shy blonde's voice being so small as well, didn't help a thing.

Finally finding the smaller boy, Pit blinked when he saw Ventus with a small green creature on the table, apparently reading a book. Ven pointed to a picture on the book and grinned to the creature. "See, Tusk? When you're old enough, you're gonna turn into this! It's called a… a fra… frah-sher!" he whispered loudly, mispronouncing the name.

"Ven? What're you doing?" Pit couldn't help but ask with an amused chuckle as the blond and green creature quickly looked up.

"Oh, Hi Pit!" Ven grinned. "I was searching up stuff for Tusk! He was curious about his origins so I came here to search them up! Check this out!" He looked back to the book. "It says he can learn this attack called "dragon breath"! I dunno what it'll do but it sounds cool! You think he can breathe fire like in the fairy tales Aqua tells me about?"

"Hm, maybe! You know, I once fought a dragon! Well, not so much of a dragon, more of a three headed flying lizard that shot you…" Pit mused on with a small chuckle, remembering Hewdraw and the nice head that complimented him before he promptly died.

Ven's eyes lit up at this. "You did?!" he gasped, standing up in awe. He knew he was an angel but he didn't know he fought monsters! "What happened?" he inquired.

"Oh, I dunno if you wanna hear _that_ story," Pit stated with a teasing smile, fluffing his wings for a moment. This caused Ven to give the army commander a look with a shaking head.

"Nuh uh! Tell me! Tell me! I wanna know!" he exclaimed. Pit was glad no one else was in the library, just the three.

Laughing, the brawler turned around with his hands on his side. "I~ dunnoooo~…." He teased, stretching his wings slightly. A whine escaped the blond behind him.

"Pleeeeeaaaasee?" he whined. He then raced to the brunet, tripping over a chair before tugging on the other's tunic. "Pretty pleeeaasee? With- with a cherry on top!"

Pit was only tugging the other's chain. Of course he was going to tell the younger one of the great battle. "We~ell I guuuesss~" he chuckled as the younger boy cheered and went back to sitting down by the table after picking the chair up again. Taking a chair himself, Pit started telling of the battle, the apprentice listening intensely, whispering "Whoa" or "really?" here and there.

About an hour had passed and Pit had begun telling Ventus of his many adventures, many of which made Ven laugh until his face was blue while others made the young apprentice sympathize with the age old angel. Then the question he didn't think the blond was capable of wondering came.

"Pit? How come I never see you fly? Even when April goes into "Mixed-muse mode", you never fly away, you just run with Pittoo," he inquired, giving him a curious tilt of the head. "I even heard April and Kirar talking about your wings. Can you fly?"

Staring at Ven for a moment, Pit ruffled his wings, obviously uncomfortable by the question and with a face like that, how could he refuse the answer? And he couldn't lie to the boy either. But Ven wasn't dumb either. Even he knew the angel was uncomfortable with answering, which confirmed his suspicions about the angel being flightless.

"Ah- you don't have to answer! If-if you don't want to, that is…" Ven quickly added, waving his hands around and quickly putting them down along with his gaze.

Pit gave Ven a thankful smile and shook his head. "No, no, you want to know so I'll tell you."

"Are you sure? I mean- I don't want you to be uncomfortable…" Ven muttered softly, looking up with worried blue eyes.

"Sure I am!" Pit grinned at him as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and lifting his head up with his hands clasped together. "Now, let's see, where to start… Well, I guess it happened after a boss battle a looooong time ago… I was celebrating with Lady Palutena and I guess I got up too close to the sun… I didn't even realize how hot it was and I guess the sun's rays burned my wings a little and… I started falling… I didn't even know what was happening. It was like déjà vu… Like I've been in that position before- It was just the weirdest thing… Next thing I knew, I had hit water and the shock from the splash knocked me out so I don't know what happened after that… But then I woke up in a bed, my body ached like I was just beaten up but otherwise I thought I was okay.

" Lady Palutena was by my side the whole time. She told me that I had won the battle and saved Skyland and the human world but… She told me I had sacrificed a part of myself as well. I didn't know what she was talking about at first until the next day when I went out. I was greeted by so many angels and centurions—they were cheering and celebrating but when I stretched my wings, I felt the worst pain ever… Lady Palutena… She didn't even need to- need to tell me what she meant when I felt it because… because I... I-I just _knew_. My wings…My wings were… they-they were ruined." He ended it like that, his expression was sad and lost. This made the small apprentice regret asking at all.

"Oh, Pit…" he whispered, not knowing what to do. He glanced at his green partner, seeing Tusk had the same worried look his in his eyes. Turning back to Pit, he stood up steadily and bowed. "I'm sorry for asking- I-I didn't mean for you to relive that moment."

"No, it's okay. I've, um… I've felt worse," Pit replied, giving the small boy a cheerful smile. He didn't want the blond to begin worrying either. "How about we go get some ice cream, huh?" he smiled, standing up and pushing his chair in, attempting to change the subject. "Maybe we can find your friend, Anti, was it?"

Ven knew he was changing the subject to get him to quit worrying about his angelic friend but he decided to play along. Grinning brightly, he shook his head. "We won't find Anti today since it's Sora's day," Ven explained, motioning for the axew to jump on his shoulder. "But we can totally go for some Ice cream, right, Tusk?"

"Axew Ax!" the small dragon exclaimed, putting a small paw up with a grin. Ven understood that as a yes, obviously.

"Great!" Pit cheered, guiding his friends out. "Maybe we can get Pittoo to join!"


End file.
